Amαliα
by Anniih
Summary: A Alfred le duele mucho. Quiere tomarle la manito, jugar con la pequeña, pero ella no lo deja, porque no lo quiere. Porque aún no se acostumbra a tener a un nuevo padre. "Dale tiempo" le dijo Arthur. *USA/UK; Islas Vírgenes*


**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. El personaje Islas Vírgenes es de mi propiedad. Esta humilde fans solo crea historias para entretenerse, así como el lector, sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Si bien, no me gusta el Song-fic, pero suelo usar unas cuantas frases de la canción para dar un significado a la historia, o también que el personaje las diga, pero no como Song-fig, que quede claro. Por cierto, la historia gira en torno a los días después de que USA adoptara a Islas Vírgenes.

**Pareja: **USAxUK.

* * *

><p><strong>Amαliα<strong>

**.**

Inglaterra está en la habitación de Islas Vírgenes, haciéndola dormir. Estados Unidos yace en la sala mirando por la ventana con aires de pensar, meditar la situación que lleva ahora, un cambio en su vida que no esperaba, ni mucho menos tener vínculos tan fuertes con Arthur que no sea por el pasado. Nunca imaginaron que tenían que cuidar a un mismo territorio.

Territorio que en este momento debe estar durmiendo por el canto en susurro del inglés.

Ya es tarde. De seguro que la pequeña isleña se durmió, así que puede ir a buscar al mayor para que vayan a dormir también.

Posa la mano en el pomo y lo gira abriendo la puerta, muy despacio sin causar malas molestias. Con su perfil de ingenuidad se asoma donde el británico quien capta su presencia y lo observa mientras termina de dar las últimas caricias en el cabello de la isleña quien se ha dormido.

Estados Unidos traga sintiendo una presión en la garganta como en su pecho, y una extraña sensación en el estómago. Su causa es al mirar la escena. Para él es lindo encontrar a Arthur cuidando de la menor, es maravilloso por tanta serenidad, no obstante no del todo porque no puede hacer lo mismo. Quisiera darle un beso en la mejilla a Amalia, tomarle la mano, acariciarle el cabello…

…pero no puede. Ella no lo deja, porque no lo quiere. Porque aún no se acostumbra a tener a un nuevo padre.

Alfred siente y tiene necesidad de un padre: Estar cerca de sus hijos.

**.**

**«**¿Por qué no puedo sostener tu mano?**»**

**.**

—Dale tiempo.

No se había dado cuenta que Arthur está frente suyo, hablándole como si supiera lo que piensa el menor. Para Arthur solo le basta con verle la expresión y los dedos de las manos que se mueven con inquietud, para saber la intranquilidad y tristeza de poder…por lo menos robarle una sonrisa a _su_ isleña.

Posa la mano en el hombro de Alfred. Este le devuelve la mirada y acierta débil como modo de respuesta, sin mucho ánimo, desviando los ojos al cuerpo durmiente bajo las sabanas, al mismo tiempo que Inglaterra decide irse del cuarto creyendo que es bueno dejar un momento a solas al americano con la menor, le hará bien.

Una vez quedando solo, cierra la puerta sin omitir ruido. Luego camina hacia la cama, sentándose en la orilla a la altura de la almohada con tal de poder ver el rostro infantil, por suerte se encuentra mirando hacia él. Sería muy malo que le estuviera dando la espalda.

Alfred surca un poco los labios y estira la mano a deslizar los dedos por las hebras que estorban el perfil. Se siente extraño quitando esos cabellos. ¿Alegre?

Se ve tan tranquila sin que le desprecie, durmiendo a gusto. Se pregunta qué soñará. Sería lindo saberlo, así de lindo sería hacerle bromas, salir a jugar, comer juntos, todo en familia. Porque Alfred ya la ama como su propia hija, aunque lleva poco tiempo siendo aquel rol tan importante.

Se cuestiona si Amalia lo quiere o se hace la dura en aparentarlo, teniendo un caparazón que será difícil de romper.

Eso quiere decir que lo quiere, pero no quiere admitirlo. Es eso, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

**.**

**«**¿Por qué no me sientes?**»**

**.**

A veces se siente culpable por haber "convencido" a Dinamarca en dejarle a la menor, que se haría cargo de todo. Le había quitado a su anterior padre. A él lo quería o…quizás lo sigue queriendo, extrañando su presencia. Alfred lo percibe sobre todo al escucharla hablar en danés, pero lo peor que no sabe si lo hace con malas intenciones o por simple inocencia. Eso duele, duele mucho.

Como quisiera tomarla de las manos y sonreírle, robarle risitas carismáticas. Pero para eso tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo en ganarse su confianza y que le llama _papá_. Vaya, esto es penoso. No ha escuchado esa linda palabra en los labios de la isleña. Que penoso…

Aunque no suceda, puede tener la oportunidad de recostarse a su lado, solamente por un momento. Debe aprovechar la oportunidad de estar cerca. La primera vez que puede llegar tan cerca de Amalia, mirarla mientras duerme, buscándole algún parecido con su persona.

Se deja vencer cayendo dormido.

**.**

**«**¿Por qué no puedo sostener tu mano?**»**

**.**

Islas Vírgenes despierta lentamente, un poco tonta reconociendo en donde se encuentra. Rápidamente observa al frente, la figura del americano quien duerme. La chica se enrojece sin tener idea de qué hacer, si patearlo o llamar a su _mamá_. Pero, no está haciendo nada, solo duerme a su lado como si quisiera ser amable, tomar su confianza.

No.

Sacude la cabeza, acomodándose en la almohada convenciéndose que está cansada, que no tiene fuerza ni ánimos para sacar al país de su metro cuadrado. Así que, por esta vez, lo dejará que duerma a su lado. Y no es porque le esté tomando cariño.

Presiona los ojos porque es mentira.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Es uno de los tantos fic's que tengo de la relación Padre e Hija. El otro que tengo verán a Alfred en acción en cómo ganar la confianza de Amalia, gracias a las ideas de Arthur.

Letras de la canción**:** For Amelie-Leaves Eyes.

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

¡Saludos! ¡Nos vemos, bye bye!

_¿Review's?_


End file.
